In the past, magnetic tape player devices have utilized either a die cast capstan housing assembly attached to the bottom plate and the top plate of the cartridge receiving chamber, or a capstan bearing positioned and held in the bottom plate of the cartridge receiving chamber and a capstan bracket mounted to the bottom plate of the cartridge receiving chamber to support the upper capstan bearing to hold the capstan in vertical alignment with the inserted exchangeable cartridge. Such capstan housing assemblies require precise alignment during the mounting of the capstan housing and introduce mechanical factors such as poor capstan vertical alignment with the inserted tape cartridge. Additionally, such capstan housings have resulted in tape player devices that are bulky in construction and complex and costly to manufacture.